Devices that send or receive data via a computer network may use a buffer to store data waiting to be transmitted to a destination via the network or to store received data waiting to be processed. The devices may include wireless network devices that send or receive data via a wireless network. The size of the buffer can impact throughput. For example, if the buffer size is too large, the queuing delay increases and hence the end-to-end packet delay may become significant and unacceptable for delay sensitive applications (e.g., voice). On the other hand, if the buffer size is too small, packets are dropped as the buffer gets full.